In the manufacturing industry, a manufacturer may have an enormous catalog of components for use in various assemblies. A worker trying to identify a particular component by sight may have many different choices and, therefore, may not be able to easily identify the component or find an exact replacement for the component. Additionally, in some cases a worker may be unable to quickly determine an appropriate location for a component, such as where a component should be placed. There is a need to accurately determine, in real-time, a part number or other information of an unidentified part being viewed for tasks such as remote maintenance applications, accurate parts shipment, and inspections.